


Bruises (OC Amber - backstory)

by Bittykitty_cst



Series: Oc Amber Backstory [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittykitty_cst/pseuds/Bittykitty_cst
Summary: (Read tags plz) Another bit about Amber's childhood.
Series: Oc Amber Backstory [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841845
Kudos: 1





	Bruises (OC Amber - backstory)

It was a warm and sunny day at the end of winter when the teacher first pulled Amber aside. The 6-year-old girl feared she had done something wrong again, but instead they asked why her chin was bruised. She answered that it was an accident, and asked if she could continue playing with her chalk. 

Still suspicious the school called home, Amber's "parents" said that she had tripped and hit her chin on the coffee table. Their suspicions quelled they thanked her "parents" and hung up.

From then on they made sure the bruises and cuts were hidden under clothing. Instead of a punch to the nose, it would be to the chest. Instead of nails digging into Amber's jaw they would dig into wrists. It would be hair-pulling rather than a smack. They became more verbally abusive than before. 

They blamed her, asking if she wanted CPS called. Asking if she wanted them arrested and wanted her and her siblings sent into foster care. They told her she would regret it if she ever told anyone.

Summer rolled around and shorts weather came. The bruises on her legs were more accepted though, every child gets bruised legs from running around and playing. Nobody knew that the bruises on Amber's shins were from her father's steel-toed boots. Nobody knew that the scrape on her knee was from being tripped by her stepmother. 

If only the teachers knew what the bruises were really from.


End file.
